Feliz no cumpleaños
by Dead dreams and Broken hearts
Summary: Antonio tenía claro que aquella noche no se dejaría seducir por las excusas y un buen revolcón, había decidido poner fin a lo que les unía, sin embargo hay regalos y regalos. ¡Feliz no cumpleaños Antonio!
¡Buenas tardes! Este one-shot lo tenía escrito el día del cumpleaños de Antonio, al principio no había quedado así y lo he ido modificando(Sí, ha llovido mucho desde febrero podéis matarme) … He estado con la imaginación a ceros y realmente tenía ganas de hacer cositas Engsp. He estado barajando muchas cosas entre ellas la idea de hacer un longfic y por fin me he decidido a hacer uno de esta pareja, creo que subiré el prólogo en breves pero me siento muy nerviosa porque quiero que este a la altura de muchos otros grandes fics que he leído y me han enamorado, si es que el spuk/uksp tiene muy buenas escritoras leñe.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Pueden morir por sobredosis de azúcar, puede ser necesaria la insulina ante la dosis de fluff uksp.

Fanfiction, como el propio nombre de la página indica es ficción de fans por lo tanto no soy la dueña de hetalia.

Creo que nada más.

Palabras: 2078

 _ **FELIZ NO CUMPLEAÑOS**_

Sentado en el sofá de dos piezas de su pequeño apartamento en el centro de Madrid, Antonio pasó vagamente las hojas del libro que sostenía en las manos y echó una mirada furtiva al reloj de cuerda que yacía estoico en la pared, las once. Se levantó dejando caer el libro sobre la mesa de café y con paso firme tomó rumbo a la cocina; allí donde la cena para dos se había convertido en sobras frías y dos velas carmín a medio consumir.

Sonrió a medias con la tristeza decorando sus labios y a tientas retiró las velas que ya hacían estragos sobre el mantel. Se apoyó contra la encimera con los brazos enroscados sobre su pecho, intentando calmar con autocrontol su ira, y miró de soslayo su teléfono con las miles de felicitaciones. Su cumpleaños. Menudo día.

Suspiró con frustración y se alborotó el cabello; si hubiera estado con Francis este le hubiera pedido matrimonio mientras cenaban en un lujoso restaurante francés, incluso si hubiera estado con Romano estaba seguro de que el italiano le hubiera organizado una bonita velada romántica. Sin embargo no estaba con ninguno de ellos, nunca lo había estado, quizás por eso estaba ahí de pie como un idiota esperando a que él llegara.

Bufó, ¿por qué después de tantos años creyó que aquello podría resultar? Habían luchado guerras, se habían herido, e incluso se habían alejado lo suficiente para no verse y aún así siempre volvían a entregarse el uno al otro, por eso hasta aquella noche había mantenido la convicción de que a esas alturas de la vida, con el mundo calmo, ellos… ellos podrían estar juntos. _Estúpido_ , se dijo, _si ni si quiera tiene la delicadeza de presentarse en tu cumpleaños._

¿Le habría pasado algo malo? Pensó de inmediato, quizás un rifirrafe con Escocia, con la república de Irlanda o con alguno de sus jefes por algo referido a la UE, algún otro conflicto en tierras lejanas… sus huesos se estremecieron sin compasión al pensar que algo horrible podría haberle pasado. No, se dijo en voz alta, Arthur tenía la "virtud" de salir ileso, de ser lo bastante inteligente como para divisar el peligro. Además era duro de roer. Aunque quizás se encontrara en una situación peliaguda, tenía enemigos después de todo.

Intranquilo ante sus fortuitos pensamientos comenzó a deambular en círculos y apenas se percató del crujido inconfundible de la cerradura; pero para cuando el inglés penetró en la estancia Antonio ya tenía preparada su mueca de desagrado y volvía a tener el libro en sus manos. Si la cosa se torcía Arthur se marcharía de allí con una brecha como mínimo.

 _-¿Qué tal Antonio?-_ Pronunció en español, con ese acento marcado y puramente inglés acompañado con una sonrisa torcida, muy suya. Antonio clavó en él sus ojos imposibilitados para no mostrar la rabia que se fraguaba en su interior.

 _-Pensé que no vendrías._

Arthur enarcó una ceja ante aquel tono perfectamente coordinado del español, tan frívolo, tan de él mismo.

 _-Vaya no sabía que los españoles leyerais a Byron os creía más de Lope de Vega_.- Comentó con ironía arrebatándole el libro de las manos, balanceándolo ante sus ojos, Antonio sintió sus mejillas arder al ver impresa la burla en sus palabras. Asqueroso.

 _-No te negaré que La dragontea está muy por encima de tus obras pero no la encontraba_.- Replicó con retintín quitándole el libro y arrojándolo contra el sofá.

Exasperado se encaminó a la cocina a por un vaso de vino, y en cuanto dio el primer trago Arthur apareció frente a él, apoyado en el marco de la puerta sin apartar aquella mirada, entre curiosa y divertida, de su anatomía.

 _-¿He interrumpido algo? ¿Tenías una cena?_

Antonio se mordió la lengua, ¿cómo podía ser tan cínico y petulante? Acaso no era la situación lo suficientemente obvia.

 _-Esto,-_ dijo señalando la comida ya fría _.- era la cena para los dos._

Antonio comenzó a retirar la comida mientras la metía en pequeños tapers y los platos iban directamente al lavavajillas. Arthur se mantenía estático en su lugar observando el rostro ceñudo del español, sabía que Antonio estaba haciendo un sobreesfuerzo en no pegarle un guantazo, cosa que por una parte le divertía.

Sí, sabía que estaba enfadado era lógico y normal, después de todo había llegado tarde a su cumpleaños y aún no le había felicitado, pero detrás de aquello el inglés podía intuir algo más. El castaño nunca había sido un rompecabezas para él.

Su expresión era tensa y el color brillante de sus ojos verdes parecía haberse apagado, se movía automáticamente y juraba que podía escuchar el castañeo rabioso de sus dientes. No podía negar que estaba preocupado, había faltado anteriormente a ciertos eventos importantes y lo máximo que había ocurrido era una pelea que acababa en una dosis de sexo desenfrenado. Sí, al español le sucedía algo.

 _-¿Para nosotros dos o habías invitado a Francia a cenar contigo? ¿Romano quizás? O ¿a lo mejor preferías a Holanda?-_ Preguntó con un deje de rencor en su voz que intentó disimular lo mejor que pudo. Antonio lo miró directo a los ojos con un cúmulo de sensaciones tan fuertes que sólo eran equiparables a las del mismo Arthur.

 _-Eres… Eres un capullo Kirkland_.- Escupió con rabia.

 _-Oh vaya, ¿ahora soy Kirkland?_

 _-¡Sí ahora lo eres!_

 _-¿¡Cuándo pasaré a ser Inglaterra o Pérfida Albión!?_

Antonio sacudió la cabeza, de repente se encontraba sin las fuerzas necesarias para encararse con Arthur, tomó el camino hacía el salón intentando escapar de la presencia de su acompañante, pero el británico no parecía estar por la labor de dejar las cosas en el aire, y le siguió con paso firme y los puños apretados con dureza. Antonio le encaró de nuevo.

 _-¡Quiero que te largues y me dejes solo!_

 _-¿Qué demonios te pasa?_

 _-¿Enserio Arthur eres tan jodidamente frívolo cómo para no saberlo?_

 _-¿Feliz cumpleaños?-_ Dijo hastiado mirando el reloj de soslayo, percatandose de que ya eran las doce.

Antonio frunció el entrecejo y apretó los dientes, Arthur cayó en la cuenta que no se trataba sólo de eso como venía cavilando desde un principio.

 _-Vete a la mierda Inglaterra._

Arthur tragó saliva, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse avasallar por el temperamento del español, siguió caminando por el estrecho pasillo y entró con sigilo a la habitación, le contempló de espaldas a él con los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho e intentando ignorarle. Respiró hondo, pues no estaba dispuesto a comenzar él esta vez la pelea, y se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial para no atosigar al español.

 _-Toño…_

Antonio no se giró siguió mirando por la ventana, como si realmente el cielo de Madrid tuviera estrellas, y caviló sobre aquella extraña relación que poseían. Estaba tan cansado de aquello que apenas se percató del sonido que hacían los pies de Arthur acercándose a él. Sintió su mano descender con una dulzura inusual por el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, fue inevitable dejar escapar un suspiro, sus manos frías en contacto con su casi permanente ebullición eran capaces de hacerle olvidar hasta su propio nombre.

Arthur siempre había logrado sacar todo de él, saciar su parte más carnal de una manera que ninguna otra persona había hecho nunca y eso se había unido al odio, y eso se había ligado a la obsesión y comprendió que todo eso era ínfimo cuando se dejó escuchar los latidos de su corazón al estar cerca de él. Pero si Arthur no era capaz de verlo, de sentirlo, si aquello no era nada qué demonios estaban haciendo.

 _-Apártate.-_ Dijo en un hilo de voz deshaciéndose de la caricia de Arthur.- _¡Basta!.-_ Gritó y él apartó sus manos del español como si quemara.

 _-¿Qué cojones pasa? Me estoy cansando.-_ Advirtió con tono grave y una mueca de frustración impropia de él.

 _-Quiero que te vayas para siempre._

Él mismo se sorprendió cuando lo dijo con tanta determinación, sin temblarle la voz, mirándole con tanta fiereza como si estuviera sobre un galeón; y volvió a sentirse la España sin escrúpulos y volvió a verle como el mocoso molesto que intentaba sin éxito darle caza. Arthur retrocedió hasta tocar la puerta con su espalda, con sus ojos jade más oscuro que de costumbre, mirándole casi con aversión. Antonio escuchó el portazo como un eco lejano antes de quedarse solo… completamente solo.

Apretó sus labios intentando contener el llanto, el escozor en sus retinas comenzaba a volverse insoportable; se deshizo de su ropa y la dejó caer al suelo, sólo quería que la colonia de Arthur se esfumara del ambiente, de él mismo, y cuando sintió las gotas caer y mimar su piel fue cuando se dejó llorar sin miedo a perder el orgullo, se liberó para poder soltar un lamento quejumbroso que rasgo algo más que sus cuerdas vocales.

* * *

Mentiría si dijera que se sorprendió de verlo en el sofá cabizbajo y con el pelo revuelto, con el traje arrugado y la corbata tirada en el suelo como si esta le hubiera estado ahogando, porque realmente había deseado con todo su ser que Arthur no saliera por esa puerta.

 _-No voy a irme_.- Le aseguró poniéndose en pie, acercándose peligrosamente al español, que lo veía más imponente y severo que de costumbre.- _No te he martirizado durante siglos para esto._

 _-¿Entonces para qué?_

Arthur se quedó callado, siempre había sido difícil para él expresar sus emociones, más difícil le resultaba aún aclarárselas a Antonio cuando ambos habían significado tanto en la vida del otro; para bien o para mal. Pero tenía la certeza de que si no era valiente con él por una vez en la vida todo lo bueno que una vez les había unido quedaría reducido a cincuenta paginas en cualquier enciclopedia que sólo relataba sus hechos y no sus sentimientos.

No quería perderle.

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí Antonio?_

El castaño apretó tan fuerte su mandíbula que todos los músculos de su cara se tensaron, y Arthur pensó por un momento que iba a arrancarle el corazón de un mordisco.

 _-¿Qué qué es lo que quiero? Bien, empecemos Don me-importa-una-mierda-tu-cumpleaños-porque- lo-que-tenemos-se-reduce-a-las-sabanas, quiero no, quería que algo entre nosotros esta noche cambiara, sí me he enamorado de ti pero no hoy, hace tanto tiempo que apenas puedo recordarlo y creía que tú_ \- dijo golpeándolo de forma ruda en el pecho.- _también, porque después de todo siempre vuelves, pero a lo mejor es que soy bueno en la cama ¿follo bien Arthur?_ \- Espetó con ironía.- _Pero me equivoqué al pensarlo. Es mi jodido cumpleaños y me he preparado una cena especial a mí mismo, cosa que tendrías que haber hecho tú aunque en tres horas hubiera acabado en la UCI._

Arthur se dejó caer en el sofá como si estuviera aliviado ante la incredulidad del castaño que sentía la sangre arder por sus venas, se preguntaba cómo después de todo lo que había soltado el inglés podía actuar de esa forma tan insensible, como si todo lo que había dicho careciera de significado para él, menospreciando sus sentimientos.

 _-Pensé en llevarte a cenar, luego creí que era algo demasiado impersonal así que preferí hablar con nuestros jefes y proponerles un acuerdo; seis meses en España y otros seis en Reino Unido._

Entonces todas las expresiones se borraron del rostro de Antonio y se tapó la boca con las manos; Arthur quería que vivieran juntos. Él había llegado tarde por intentar convencer a sus superiores.

 _-Pero supongo que es demasiado tarde para que podamos arreglar esto ¿no?-_ Comentó con fingida pena mirándole a los ojos, seguro de su victoria.- _¿Lo es?_

Antonio se sentó a horcajadas sobre él mirándole de aquella manera intensa que hacía que un espasmo se abriera camino por su columna vertebral desterrando todos sus miedos al más profundo de los abismos, y luego con todo aquel ímpetu español que poseía para todas aquellas cosas que amaba le besó; fuerte al principio en un roce ávido de pasión, lento y húmedo después. Arthur acarició su cabello y mantuvo el ritmo de sus lenguas dejándose embriagar por aquella sensación de felicidad que tanto se había negado.

 _-¿Te ha gustado tu regalo my oil junkie?_

 _\- Deja de llamarme así...-_ Comentó ante la risotada del inglés _.- Y sí me ha gustado._

 _-Me alegro ¡eh!-_ Bramó parando los labios del español contra su palma, negándole un beso para disgusto de este. _\- I love you babe._

Antonio sólo sonrió.

Una sonrisa verdadera.


End file.
